Traumas post-guerra (que nada tienen que ver con la misma)
by MagicAi
Summary: Will casi no tiene problemas sobre la guerra, no le afectó demasiado. Recibir a ese bebé, en cambio... ¡SOLANGELO!


**Traumas post-guerra (que nada tienen que ver con la misma)**

Chuck realmente había revolucionado el campamento.

La mayoría de los mestizos no tenía demasiado contacto con criaturas menores de ocho años, ya que ellos mismos podían representar un peligro para el infante. Salvo algunas excepciones, como los que sobrevivían el tiempo suficiente para tener hijos y los que tenían hermanos, casi nadie había visto un bebé después de ser reconocidos. Y aunque el hijo de Gleeson y Mellie no era un humano—ni un semidiós—, seguía siendo toda una novedad.

De modo que todo el campamento estaba fascinado con el pequeño sátiro. No había una sola cabaña que no intentara pasar un momento con el niño, y aunque su madrina Clarisse La Rue era bastante sobreprotectora, la mayoría lo conseguía.

Will Solace no era parte de la revolución.

El hijo de Apolo jamás había tenido nada contra los bebés, y por supuesto, Chuck no le despertaba ningún tipo de sentimiento de rechazo, pero ¿qué es peor que participar en una guerra? que la guerra no te cause un trauma, pero sí un bebé.

Recordaba haberse negado rotundamente a asistir en aquel parto. Will se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si no se desmayaba primero, acabaría vomitando o teniendo un ataque de pánico. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, sus hermanos más competentes—aunque nadie tenía experiencia en partos, pero sin duda estaban más calificados— se preparaban para la guerra. Él sólo estaba esperando para curar heridos, y aún no los había.

—Yo puedo vigilar a los romanos—se ofreció, como una medida desesperada— ¡Ayudaré a Cecil y a Lou!

—Me parece bien—asintió Quirón—. Pero por ahora te necesitamos aquí.

No tuvo salida. Fue a ayudar. Probablemente su cordura se hubiese ido al Tártaro de no ser porque el padre del niño, recién llegado y con una camisa horrible, se encargó de narrar todo su viaje para tranquilizar a su esposa—y probablemente a él mismo—. Will sabía que debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso de los Viajes Sombra era alucinante.

Al salir de allí, se lavó y maquilló el rostro—Lou y Cecil lo habían hecho, pero principalmente para que no se notara lo pálido que estaba—y, aún temblando, se cambió, tomó una daga, y partió para reunirse con sus amigos, tambaleante. No podía apartar ciertas imágenes perturbadoras de su pobre y semidivina mente.

Ya unos meses después, todo el campamento estaba loco por el niño. Era lindísimo y toda una novedad. Pero Will no podía verlo sin tener un escalofrío nervioso, de modo que cada vez que coincidían se obligaba a apartar la mirada. Le funcionó durante tres meses.

Era un miércoles como cualquier otro. Algunos de sus hermanos hacían ejercicios de vocalización para el show que presentarían en el anfiteatro, otros practicaban con el arco y el último grupo, en el cual se encontraba Will, curaba a los heridos. Aunque no eran muchos ni de gravedad, los semidioses insistían en lastimarse aunque el mundo estuviese a salvo. Pasó por una habitación y se distrajo viendo como Austin atendía—y le hablaba— a Nico di Angelo.

—Y le dije—comentó su hermano, vendando distraídamente el brazo de Nico—"¿Por qué vas al muro si no sabes escalar?" ¡Y me dijo que quería comprobar si la lava era real! de ninguna forma tocarla es una opción sensata, pero los chicos de Ares a veces no piensan mucho en esas cosas.

El hijo de Hades se concentraba en cómo Austin le trataba el brazo, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y lo miraba. Will frunció el ceño.

—¿Dices que metió la mano en la lava?—cuestionó Nico arqueando una ceja.

—¡Sí! por suerte, pude tratarlo rápido con la Ambrosía y el Nectar, pero de lo contrario, no habría vuelto a usar una espada en su vida.

—Aunque Austin casi se equivoca con la cantidad de Ambrosía—interrumpió Will, entrando en la habitación—. Por poco mata al chico.

—¡Oye, no tienes por qué contarle eso!—protestó Austin, aunque con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar el brazo del otro.

—Hola Nico.

—Mh.

Will chasqueó la lengua irritado. Detestaba a Nico y sus maneras. A veces parecía que el hijo de Hades podía conversar normalmente con todo el campamento, excepto con él, aunque muy probablemente sólo estaba siendo dramático. Estaba por intentar conseguir un tema de conversación decente cuando Clarisse La Rue entró como un huracán.

—¡Necesito un médico!—tomó a Will de la muñeca y comenzó a correr—¡Tú, ven!

—¿Qu...?—murmuró Nico.

—¿Clarisse? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Solace, comenzando a correr también.

—¡Es el niño! No ha parado de llorar y tememos que pueda tener algo malo.

Oh, Erinias, eso era malo.

¿Qué haría? en cuanto alguien le acercara el bebé, probablemente saldría corriendo o empezaría a temblar cual gelatina. Los chicos de Apolo eran ocho actualmente ¿por qué debía ser él?. Nico comenzó a correr a su lado, su brazo ya estaba vendado y hacía extraños movimientos para colocarse su campera mientras seguía corriendo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es... Chuck—informó Will, estremeciéndose y mirando al frente.

—¿Estarás bien?

—¿Qué?

Nico no respondió, sólo suspiró y aceleró el paso. Afuera nevaba un poco, el niño se estaba quedando en la casa grande, y allí corrieron di Angelo y la hija de Ares. Will se quedó un poco detrás, tratando de mentalizarse. Ni siquiera podía ver al niño sin temblar, y ahora debía atenderlo. Oh, dioses, comenzaba a sentirse enfermo. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente—un gesto inútil, pero resultaba tranquilizante—, y finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba el bebé.

Lo primero que notó fue que allí estaba casi todo el campamento, lo cual no significaba demasiado, porque era invierno y los campistas no sobrepasaban los cuarenta. Mellie mecía al niño, pero éste no dejaba de patalear y llorar sin descanso. Todos lucían muecas de preocupación. Will se quedó paralizado en la entrada, hasta que Nico lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló al centro del lugar, donde el pequeño sátiro estaba junto a sus padres.

—Muy bien—para sorpresa de todos, fue Nico quien habló—. Salgan. El bebé necesita espacio.

Nadie en su sano juicio discutiría con el hijo de Hades cuando hablaba con tanta firmeza. Rápidamente todos salieron, dejando el lugar técnicamente despejado, a excepción de Chuck, sus padres, Quirón y ellos dos. Will seguía nervioso—sabía que estaba pálido—, y Nico sólo puso los ojos en blanco y lo arrastró a un rincón.

—¡Solace!—regañó en susurros, el bebé aún gritaba— No tenemos tiempo para esto, ve ahí y revisa al niño.

—Pero yo...

El italiano no le prestó atención, volvió a llevarlo con los demás y le lanzó una mirada fulminante para que actuara. Al ver que no obtenía resultados, Nico le dio un golpe en el brazo y Will reaccionó. Tomó al niño en brazos y se mantuvo con la mirada fija en los ojos llorosos del sátiro. El hijo de Hades seguía junto a él.

—Bueno—dijo al fin el rubio, titubeante—, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de cómo tratar bebés...

—¿Will, estás bien?—Quirón frunció el ceño—, estás temblando.

Solace estaba a punto de decir que se sentía fatal para luego huír como niño asustado, pero Nico se adelantó.

—Está perfectamente—lo miró amenazante—¿verdad, Solace?

—Estoy genial—murmuró.

—Chico, ¿ahora eres asistente en la enfermería?—cuestionó el entrenador arqueando una ceja.

—Algo así—afirmó Nico.

—Algo así—repitió Will para sí mismo.

El bebé se removía incómodo en los brazos del sanador, Will sentía que si bajaba la mirada acabaría por desmayarse, de modo que tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los padres de la criatura, aunque tampoco le resultaba genial. Ver a Mellie era tan perturbador como ver al niño. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que él hiciera algo. Sólo se oía el llanto de la criatura y los susurros de los campistas que esperaban fuera. Will temblaba.

"Cálmate Will", se dijo, "sólo es un niño, sólo es un niño. Claro que un niño que ayudaste a nacer, pero aún así..."

Recordaba lo asustado que había estado en aquel momento, ¿y si hacía algo mal? ¿y si dejaba caer al niño?. Will siempre tenía bastante confianza en sus habilidades. Podía confiar en sí mismo para curar una herida o salvar vidas, incluso en un campo de batalla. Pero, ¿y si fallaba? no sabía qué haría si por un error suyo lastimaba al bebé.

Aún tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro lo dejaría caer.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Mellie, nerviosa. Will apretó los labios. Si lo miraba quizás se marearía, si se mareaba, el niño caería.

—Necesito revisarlo—dijo al fin—, Nico, sosténlo.

—¿Que yo qué?

Nico era probablemente la única otra persona que no acosaba al bebé. El hijo de Hades estaba seguro de que no le resultaría agradable, los niños por lo general lloraban al cruzarse con él en la calle. ¿Sentían la muerte? tal vez, ni siquiera lo sabía. Se había mantenido alejado del hijo del entrenador en todo momento. Aún así, no tuvo más remedio que sujetarlo cuando el Apolo se lo pasó como si fuese una bomba. Lo sostuvo con delicadeza y se mantuvo rígido, tratando incluso de no respirar para evitar alterarlo.

El sátiro se removió, abrió sus ojos y se paralizó al ver a Nico. Ya ni siquiera lloraba. Will se preguntó si era posible asustar a un bebé lo suficiente para que no pudiese llorar. En cualquier caso, rápidamente Chuck se recompuso y comenzó a reír. Nico se sobresaltó.

Todos tardaron un rato en reaccionar.

—¿Qué? ¿qué hice?—preguntó di Angelo, mirando alrededor como si acabara de realizar una función que no conocía en un videojuego.

El entrenador tomó al niño en brazos. Seguía riendo. Finalmente, Hedge asintió, como si su hijo hubiese dicho una verdad irrefutable.

—Lo sé, también quise reír cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Solace no sabía si hablaba en serio, porque la primera vez que él lo vio quiso esconderse. En cualquier caso, el niño estiró sus brazos nuevamente hacia el embajador de Plutón, que no tuvo más opción que tomarlo de nuevo, aún estupefacto. Chuck comenzó a jalar el pelo azabache de Nico, lo que hizo reír al hijo de Hades.

Nico. Riendo.

Si alguien conocía una imagen más adorable que Nico di Angelo riendo mientras sostenía a un bebé, que se la mostrara a Will porque no lo creía posible.

Los campistas comenzaron a entrar rápidamente al oír las risas, y el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse. Ya afuera, y después de ser empujado por medio campamento, miró hacia atrás como si no acabara de creerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que acababa de ocurrir? Nico salió a duras penas, jadeando, y se paró junto a él, ya no llevaba al niño, y miraba la casa grande como si fuese una trampa de la que acabara de escapar.

—Dioses—dijo entre jadeos—, ¿qué Erinias fue eso?

—Oye, yo no soy el que cura bebés mágicamente.

—Y no me extraña, ¿tanto te asusta?

Will se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Es muy obvio, ¿cierto?

—Sí—dijo—. Pero parece que soy el único que lo ha notado, ¿cuál es el problema?

Se estremeció. Ni siquiera podía decirlo sin reaccionar de esa forma tan patética.

—Asistí en el parto, ¿recuerdas?, sin duda no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

—¿Y eso es todo?—Will asintió—. Yo tuve que dejar morir a un dios y a un inventor el mismo día.

—¿Qué?

—Tú ayudas a la gente a vivir, y yo los ayudo a morir—continuó Nico sin prestar atención—. Uno aprende a estar bien con eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me tomó un tiempo poder mirar a Dédalo a la cara sin temblar después de eso—admitió Nico, jugueteando con su anillo de plata—. Pero cuando lo logré, fue obvio que había sido lo mejor. Me quedó claro que él estaba agradecido.

—No dudo que fuese lo mejor, claramente no podía dejar que pasaran por eso solos—replicó Will, frunciendo el ceño—, pero eso no significa que mis nervios puedan soportarlo.

Nico suspiró, como si estuviese tratando de explicarle algo a un niño que no le ponía atención. Se pasó la mano por cabello, ya que Chuck lo había desordenado aún más de lo habitual.

—Un día verás al niño—titubeó, como si no estuviese seguro de qué estaba diciendo—y te alegrarás de saber que ayudaste a que esté aquí. Todos en el campamento están agradecidos. Especialmente el entrenador, no ha hecho más que hablarme de lo genial que cree que eres.

Will iba a responder, pero el italiano se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña. Pensó en seguirlo, pero decidió que tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de qué decir. Miró a la enfermería, y antes de lograr dirigirse allí, una voz le interrumpió.

—El chico es raro, pero tiene razón.

Era el entrenador Hedge, sostenía a Chuck en sus brazos, que se veía algo adormilado. Curiosamente, Will no reaccionó como de costumbre. Se acercó a los sátiros.

—¿En qué?

Gleeson no respondió. En su lugar, le entregó al niño y el rubio lo recibió. Chuck sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos para dormir. Will sonrió.

—Sé que se llevarán bien. Mi pequeño Chuck y tú tienen mucho en común.

El sátiro sonrió casi de forma pícara, y Will se sonrojó.

Sí, él y Chuck tenían al menos una cosa en común. Aparentemente, a ambos les gustaba mucho Nico di Angelo.

 **Fin.**

 **¡Hey! Bienvenido 2016, te recibo con Solangelo :D ésto no estaba en mi lista, y no me convence demasiado el final, but well...**

 **No sé qué significa este fic. Por lo general, escribo cosas por una razón, para probar un punto, un headcanon, o destruír cruelmente la imagen mental que ustedes pueden tener de un personaje, pero esto es... sólo lo que es. Will sufriendo las consecuencias de asistir un parto con sólo quince años.**

 **(Yey, cumplo 15 a fin de mes, tendré la edad de Will)**

 **Oh, y lo del temor injustificado de lastimar al bebé... así me sentía yo cuando nació mi sobrinita xD pensaba que con mi sola presencia y mi extrema torpeza, acabaría por lastimarla, así que no la toqué en absoluto hasta los cuatro meses más o menos... (me obligaron). Y bueno, así están las cosas. De verdad no sé qué pensar de esto, así que me ayudaría un Review o dos... o treinta(?).**

 **Nos leemos por ahí, que los dioses los acompañen.**

 **PD: Avatar nuevo, ¿les gusta? xD no fue tan difícil dibujarlo. No hago más que dibujar Solangelo.**


End file.
